1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel 2-aminomethyl-4,6-dihalogenphenol derivatives and a method for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Principally an aminomethylation of halogen phenols is known (Journ.Am.Chem.Sol. 74, 1518 (1952)). With respect to 2,4-dihalogen phenols also an amidomethylation, that means a "Tscherniac-Einhorn" reaction is described (see German Published Application No. 2,163,911).